El TV Kadsre Japanese
|owned_by = El TV Kadsre Television Network}} El TV Kadsre Japanese is a Japanese-language free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched in 1989 by Pasi Peure's company Peure Television Partners I, L.P. as Puere Television, and became El TV Kadsre Japanese in 2000. In addition to local content, it features dubbed works from Power Network in El Kadsre City, Studio Arrow in Mahokiro, Nanideshou Studios in Alexonia, Uchiyama Studios in Roiyarutochi, and various Japanese dubbing studios. Programs Current programming News & Information (ニュース、情報; Nyūsu、jōhō) * (1989-present) * (1993-present) * Abema News (JP) (2017-present) Entertainment (エンターテインメント; Entāteinmento) * (2018-present) Action (特撮; Tokusatsu) * (1989-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan/El Kadsre) Animation (アニメーション; Animēshon) * (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) Imported drama (ドラマ; dorama) * (US) (2010-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (NZ) (1993-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (JP) (2016-present) * 最上の命医 (Saijōnomeii) (JP) (2008-present) * 恋愛ドラマな恋がしたい (Ren'ai doramana koigashitai) (JP) (2018-present) * おっさんずラブ (Ossanzu rabu) (JP) (2016-present) * Women No Limit (JP) (2018-present) Imported comedy (喜劇; Kigeki) * (JP) (1989-present) * (US) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (US) (1989-1995, 2018-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * 愚か者と馬のみ (Orokamono to uma nomi) (UK) (1990-2007, 2015-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) Imported animation (アニメーション; animēshon) * (US) (1992-2003, 2016-present) of dubbing: Japan (season 1-14) and El Kadsre (season 15-onwards) * RWBY (US) (2013-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) Imported anime (アニメ; anime) * (JP) (2018-present) * (JP) (2016-present) * (JP) (2014-present) * けものフレンズ (''Kemono Furenzu) (JP) (2017-present) * 僕のヒーローアカデミア (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) (JP) (2017-present) * ゆるゆり (YuruYuri) (JP) (2011-present) * 干物妹!うまるちゃん (Himōto! Umaru-chan) (JP) (2015-present) * のんのんびより (Non Non Biyori) (JP) (2014-present) * だがしかし (Dagashi Kashi) (JP) (2016-present) Music (音楽; Ongaku) * Music Station El Kadsre (1990-present) * Rage (1989-present) * J-Pop 20 (1996-present) * Self Radio Presents (2016-present) * Music Station (JP) (1989-present) * Animax Musix (JP) (2009-present) * M Countdown (KR) (Mnet) (2004-present) Others (その他: Sonohoka) * The Night (2011-present) Children's (子供; Kodomo) (ETVKK 日本語) * (US) (2005-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2005-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2005-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2007-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (CAN/US) (2006-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (UK) (2000-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (ITA) (2009-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (US) (2015-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * (US) (2012-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (CA) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: Mahri) * (JP) (1989-present) * ZhuZhus (CA) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * (CA) (2014-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * リトルウィッチアカデミア (Ritoru Witchi Akademia) (JP) (2017-present) * スーパーノックス (Sūpānokkusu) (CA) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * マラキツロ (Marakitsuro) (US) (1989-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * ミラキュラス・レディバグ (Mirakyurasu redibagu) (FR) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: Mahri) * ザ・ドリメーション・シリーズ (Za Dorimēshon Shirīzu) (1989-present) * ラブライブ! (Rabu Raibu!) (JP) (2013-present) * (JP) (2017-present) * ティモシーは幼稚園にいる (Timoshī wa yōchien ni iru) (CA/US) (2003-2006, 2018-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * (CA) (2018-present) (Country of dubbing: Sentan) * (ICE) (2006-present) (Country of dubbing: Nishiyama) * こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所 (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo) (JP) (1996-present) * おジャ魔女どれみ (Ojamajo Doremi) (JP) (2007-present) * 魔法騎士レイアース (Majikku Naito Reiāsu) (JP) (2000-present) Preschool (未就学児, Mi shūgaku-ji) (ETVKPS 日本語) * ポケットザウルス (Pokettozaurusu) (JP/FRA/US) (2000-2005, 2009-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * はぴはぴクローバー (Hapi Hapi Kurōbā) (JP) (2008-present) Former programming Imported anime (輸入アニメ; Yunyū anime) * ソードアート・オンライン (Sōdo Āto Onrain) (JP) (2013) * ソードアート・オンライン II (Sōdo Āto Onrain II) (JP) (2016-2017) Children's (子供; Kodomo) (ETVKK 日本語) * (NZ) (2007) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Networks in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional TV networks Category:Television networks in El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s Category:El TV Kadsre Japanese